


Danganronpa Story Idea Book

by Dawn_Fighter1995



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Idea book, upcoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Fighter1995/pseuds/Dawn_Fighter1995
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. This is a book for upcoming ideas in Danganronpa





	Danganronpa Story Idea Book

So welcome to this book for upcoming titles I'm thinking for the Danganronpa fandom and posting to here and Fanfiction.Net. At most this is describing the summaries and allowing my viewers to pitch some ideas to me if they have any.

**Guardians of Hope's Peak:** A seemingly normal day at Hope's Peak soon turns into something bigger when a mysterious portal opens in the school. Through here the students discover the world called the Rift which in of itself is also a portal to other worlds. Now the students become embroiled in a war against demons and monsters that threaten their world and many others. (Crossover-ish with other series.) Rated: T-M

**Naegi Harem Story (Title in Progress):** Exactly what it says on the tin. Makoto Naegi ends up inadvertently gaining the affections to six of the girls in his class which starts a competition for his heart. How will this turn out? Probably not well. 

**Author's Note:**

> So here are the upcoming ideas. Look for them on AO3 and Fanfiction.Net and let me know if you have ideas for either of them.
> 
> As I mentioned in another book, for the second story I'll only be using the girls of Class 78 for my reason. However other than that I need to figure what else I could do differently from other people's stories.
> 
> Anyway that's all for now so let me know what you think of these ideas and if you have any of your own and I will see you all next time.


End file.
